Teen Titans Vol 3 31
Lost and Found (Part II of II) :"You made the biggest mistake of what's going to be a very short life. '''Eternity!" ::--'''Kid Eternity Summary Volume: 3 Issue: 31 Month: February Year: 2006 Credits Head Writer: Geoff Johns Cover Artists: Tony Daniel and Marlo Alquiza Pencilers: Tony Daniel and Todd Nauck Inkers: Marlo Alquiza and Richard Bonk Colourists: Tanya Horie and Richard Horie Editors: Jeanine Schaefer and Eddie Berganza Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Teen Titans :*Beast Boy :*Kid Flash (Bart Allen) :*Raven :*Speedy (Mia Dearden) :*Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) *Aquagirl (Tula) *Arthur Pendragon (in flashback) *Brother Blood *Brother Blood (Sebastian) *Dove (Don Hall) *Eliot Ness (in flashback) *Gizmo *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Joan of Arc (in flashback) *Jonathan Kent *Kid Eternity *Kole *Omen (Lilith Clay) *Madame Rouge *Martha Kent *Mister Keeper (in flashback) *Phantasm *Ravager (Grant Wilson) *Superboy (Earth-Prime) *Superboy (Kon-El) *Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) (in flashback) Locations: *Smallville :*Kent farm *Los Angeles :*Hollywood First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: Aquagirl; Brother Blood; Dove; Hawk; Kole; Omen; Phantasm Synopsis: Brother Blood and his resurrected zombie Titans continue to raze Los Angeles. They dogpile on top of the Teen Titans. The Teens are reluctant to fight up against their old allies, but are left with little choice. Wonder Girl punches out Dove, while Kole tries to encase Kid Flash in a prison of crystal. While Kid Flash uses his powers to break free, Speedy takes down Phantasm. Raven realizes that the only way to end this madness is to travel to the crossroads between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Beast Boy volunteers to accompany her for moral support. When they arrive at the gates of the afterlife, they find the deceased hero, Kid Eternity, chained to the doorway. Eternity tells them that Brother Blood took control of his soul and used him to escape from Hell. Eterntiy warns them that a greater force is responsible for keeping the gates of the afterlife open. He further explains that a permanent breach was created ever since the resurrection of Superman. Suddenly the zombified remains of Gizmo, Ravager (Grant Wilson) and Madame Rouge appear and attack Gar and Raven. They fight back the villains and help free Kid Eternity from his bonds. Kid Eternity accompanies them back to Earth and helps them against Brother Blood's zombie Titans. He uses his powers to send all of the deceased back to the land of the dead. He then summons the spirits of all of the previous Brother Bloods and instructs them to attack Sebastian. They swarm on top of him and tear him to pieces. Sebastian's spirit belongs to Kid Eternity now. After the fight ends, Kid Eternity says goodbye to the Titans and resumes his ongoing search for his missing mentor, Mister Keeper. Meanwhile in Smallville, Superboy-Prime arrives at the Kent farm and squares off with Kon-El. Captain Carrot Whatever Happened to Captain Carrot? (Part II of II) Credits Head Writer: Geoff Johns Pencilers: Scott Shaw Colourists: Jeromy Cox Editors: Jeanine Schaefer and Eddie Berganza Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Captain Carrot *Alley-Kat-Abra *American Eagle *Pig-Iron *Rubber Duck *Yankee Poodle First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: American Eagle rouses Captain Carrot and tells him that it is time to come out of retirement. He reminds him of the passing of his true love, Carrie Carrot, and tells him that he has a responsibility to hunt down the individual who murdered Little Cheese. The Captain eats one of his special carrots and resumes his heroic guise of Captain Carrot. He reunites with Rubber Duck, Pig-Iron and Yankee Poodle. They attempt to regroup with Alley-Kat-Abra, but eventually discover that she is the murderer. She admits to accepting a contract to kill Cheese and reminds everyone that as a cat, she instinctively hates mice. The authorities arrive to take Alley away. The rest of the heroes officially reform the Amazing Zoo Crew. Notes * Brother Blood (Sebastian) dies in this issue. * Cyborg and Robin do not appear in this issue. Trivia *Behind the scenes appearance of Mordru from a flashback to JSA Secret Files and Origins #1. *In the Captain Carrot story, a gravestone can be seen with Hoppy the Marvel Bunny's name on it. Hoppy was a character from the Golden Age era of the Shazam family of titles. Recommended Readings * Beast Boy * Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew * Hawk and Dove (Volume 1) * Impulse * Superboy (Volume 4) * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Titans * Young Justice Related Articles *Church of Blood *Trigon *Zoo Crew External Links *''Teen Titans #31 entry at the Grand Comics Database'' *''Teen Titans (Volume 3) index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' *''Teen Titans article at Wikipedia'' *''Teen Titans (animated series) index at TV.com'' *''Titans Tower'' References *Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files and Origins (2003) *Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files and Origins (2005) ---- Teen Titans (Volume 3) 31 Teen Titans (Volume 3) 31 Teen Titans (Volume 3) 31